


We Had a Fight

by KorrasLove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasLove/pseuds/KorrasLove
Summary: After a fight following a mission to the Fire Nation, Asami seeks advice from Mako while Korra reflects on her mistakes.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	We Had a Fight

*Asami*

The air in his studio was biting against her cheeks. Basement rent is cheap, and sure, though now he could afford better, he felt that he had no one to impress. He knew that he could always make his own warmth. 

“Are you cold?” He turned to the woman leaning against his kitchenette. 

“Yeah.” She pulled her cardigan tighter around her body and averted her eyes to the floor. He needed to sweep. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d swept a floor. 

He punched a flame into the fireplace before grabbing two mugs of tea and sliding onto the bed a few feet away, facing her. “Asami.” 

She joined him on the bed and took her black mug, pulling in a slow sip. She winced as the heat burned her tongue numb. “Thanks.”

He scooted his back against the headboard and hugged his knees into his chest. He pressed his cheek into his knee and studied her. “You gonna talk to me?” 

The engineer kicked off her Chelsea boots and sat facing him. “Um,” she chuckled, blinking up towards the ceiling before meeting his eyes. “We had a fight.” Her bottom lip trembled and she bit down, cutting through fresh mulberry lipstick with her teeth. 

Mako listened silently. He reached an arm into his bedside drawer, pulling out a silver flask of whiskey. He unscrewed the lid and poured a generous amount of amber liquid into his tea. As he sipped his concoction, he outstretched the flask towards his friend. 

She took a long sip from the flask, appreciating the heat as it rolled down her throat. She half-smiled, nodding towards his mug. “What do you call that? Lazy-man’s hot toddy?” 

He snickered, “no, hot piss juice, actually.” 

Asami choked on her laughter, “you’re sick.” She poured the remnants of the flask into her mug. “Cheers.” 

The two friends chugged their piss juice toddies. 

“You ready to talk now?” He tilted his head and studied her. 

The engineer slumped down onto the bed. “As long as I’ve known Korra, she’s treated me as her equal. If there’s a fight, I’m right there beside her. That’s how it’s always been. With all of us, you know? Well, ever since I was mind-controlled, she’s been handling me with kid-gloves. It’s been a year, and it feels like she doesn’t trust me anymore.”

Mako furrowed his brows, “Does she not trust you, or is she afraid of you getting hurt?”

“Frankly, I don’t see much of a difference between the two.” She pulled a green woven acrylic blanket across her lap and picked gently at the fringe. “I used to understand, but at this point, I feel like maybe she resents something I said while I was under control. It feels like I’m being punished, but she frames it as concern.” 

The firebender scratched at his 5 o'clock shadow as he pondered. “I’m just not understanding where this is coming from. That was a year ago, and I know you’ve traveled together on missions since then.”

“We have.” She shrugged, “and when we got home this morning from the Fire Nation, Ikki slipped up and told me that Korra asked Meelo to keep an eye on me while we were there. I was gutted, it felt like I was a child who needed babysitting. By another child, no less. Then I wondered if she’s been doing this behind my back every time. Enlisting someone to make sure I don’t fuck up.” 

Mako pursed his lips, it looked like he’d already formed his opinion on the situation. “What did Korra say when you confronted her about it?”

“First she looked pissed that Ikki told me, then she apologized.” 

Mako was growing more confused, “wait, Asami. So what happened between the confrontation and you slinking over to my place?” There was an air of teasing in his voice.

Asami looked down at her socks, unable to meet his eyes. “I blew up. I told her she lied to me, she didn’t trust me. I said I’m done, she doesn’t have to worry about me getting in the way anymore, because she’s on her own now.” 

Mako’s eyes widened, “oh, fuck.” He exhaled. 

She bit down on her inner cheek. “I fucked up. I know I fucked up. I was hurt and it boiled over inside of me and I just-” She paused, “she didn’t deserve that. She fucked up, but I know that I did, too.” 

*Korra*

Avatar Korra Park was empty, save for the mama and baby turtle ducks waddling past her wooden bench. She couldn’t bring herself to smile. Her eyes traveled up the height of her titanium twin, the statue that Asami had erected when she ran from her the first time. Korra knew in her heart that she got lucky then. She was so lucky that Asami still wanted her after that. Every atom in her knew that if she withheld any part of herself again, she’d lose Asami for good. But ever the dumbass, she did it anyway. She felt that she was overdue for her punishment for leaving in the first place. She was prepared for this, so she leaned into the pain of the realization that this gorgeous statue is a manifestation of how Asami used to see her: fifty feet tall and imperishable. And how today, for the first time, the greatest love she’d ever known saw her for what she really is- small and so broken. She cut her eyes away and weeped into her hands. 

After she’d cried out every last tear, she wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her jacket and slung her duffel bag across her body. She was headed towards Mako’s apartment on a hunch that Asami would be there, to give her the apology she deserved. 

*Asami*

Mako took Asami’s empty mug, sitting it on his nightstand. He shifted on the bed, crossing his legs. “I think Korra fucked up big time. And having known her for as long as we have, I can say with almost one hundred percent confidence that she acted out of fear, not with the intent to mislead or betray you. Doesn’t make it right, though.” He shrugged, “she probably feels like shit right now.” 

“I know she does.” She returned her eyes back to the blanket in her lap. “After I said what I said...that she’s on her own, her eyes just-” Her voice cracked, shrinking down to nearly a whisper. “It was like I broke her.” 

Mako scooted in closer and held Asami in his arms. He stared at a dust bunny blowing across the floor as Asami’s body shook with grief, moistening his shirt with tears. 

She cried into his chest, hanging onto his shirt with her hand. She imagined she was being held by Korra instead, exchanging the solid pectorals against her temples for the softness of her breasts, trading the scent of his musky cologne for her sweet honey skin. She sniffled, “I need to see her.” 

He smoothed the flyaways from her forehead, “what are you gonna say?” 

She blinked as the wisps of hair were pulled from her eyes, providing relief she hadn’t known that she needed. “I’m upset at her, but I didn’t mean what I said. That girl is my heart, Mako.” She smiled softly, dabbing at her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. “I knew that I wasn’t going to leave her, and yet I told her I was done. This is terrible, but I wanted her to feel an ounce of the pain that I felt from her lying to me.” 

Mako rested his chin on the top of her head, “do you think you succeeded?” 

Asami looked up at him confused. “Succeeded?” 

“Yeah, did you get the reaction from her that you wanted?” 

She looked back down at her black leggings. “No. It was impulsive and cruel. I didn’t even know I was capable of that.”

“Capable of what?” 

“Intentionally hurting her. I wanted her to be angry and argue with me, but she didn’t do any of that. She just stood there in my bedroom, heartbroken.”

“Wow.” He reflected on the short time he dated Korra in his mind. He half-smiled. “During one of our last big fights years ago, she was so pissed that she kicked a one hundred eighty pound desk across the room.” His smile faded as Asami wrung her hands anxiously. “I think maybe I got off easy, though.”

Asami appeared to be deep in thought. “We never fight. She’s never thrown or kicked anything, or so much as yelled at me.” 

“Is that those kid-gloves you were talking about?” 

She shook her head. “I’m sure I’ve made her angry before. But she’s always so calm and measured with me. She’s deeply protective of me.” Her eyes widened, “I need to see her.” 

Mako agreed, releasing her from his arms. “This isn’t helpful, but Bo’ and I joke that if you and Korra don’t make it, there’s no hope for the rest of us.” He offered her a warm smile. “Everyone in this city knows that Korra can be hot-headed and impulsive. She probably needs therapy, too.”

Asami snickered and rolled her eyes, “don’t we all.” 

He chuckled, “but she loves you. Maybe that can be enough for you guys to work through this together.” 

*Korra*

As she neared Mako’s quiet street, she spotted her girlfriend- no, ex-girlfriend’s cherry Sato Mobile parked on the corner. The thought of Asami being her ex-girlfriend activated her gag reflex. She drew a hand to her lips and continued walking as her eyes burned hot and dry. She turned the corner and paused when she saw Asami making her way up the concrete steps leading from his basement unit’s front door. She swallowed the ball of dread forming in her dry throat, thudding and expanding in her stomach. Her hands trembled with nerves and she grabbed onto the thick strap of her bag, waiting to see what Asami would do.

*Asami*

She noticed the brown suede boots first. Then the bag, then the familiar hands squeezing the black strap so tightly that her white knuckles showed through her skin. “Korra.” She climbed up the final step and stood awkwardly before her girlfriend, the sight of her bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks shattering her heart into a million pieces. “Korra, I’m so sorry.” Her arms laid flat against her sides, unsure if it would be okay to take Korra’s hands, or hold her cheeks, or kiss her. Unsure of what Korra wanted or needed from her at this moment.

Korra blinked hard and shook her head, “please don’t apologize, Asami. I’m-” She took a deep breath. “Everything you said to me- I deserved it. I did lie to you.” She met Asami’s soft eyes. “I know that I lied, and that it was wrong. And I know that I fucked up so bad.” Her lips curled down into a frown that she was unable to fight. She looked down at Asami’s hands, deciding that speaking to them would be easier. “But I always trusted you. I always have and I always will. If I’m being honest, I’ve never felt anything close to the love I feel for you. It scares me. At times it debilitates me. I thought I was protecting you, but I was really only thinking about myself.” She placed a hand over her heart. “You’ve shown me time and time again that I need you beside me through every fight. But I know that I breached your trust, and I don’t deserve to have you by my side at all.” 

Asami picked at her fingers desperately as she studied Korra. “Baby,” she started, “I’m so sorry for what I said. I was so hurt that I spoke out of anger and was reckless with my words. I said things that I didn’t mean. I could never abandon you.” 

Korra was silent, dejected. 

Asami took her girlfriend’s hand, “come, it’s too cold out here.” She led her into the car and turned on the heat. “I thought you didn’t trust me, or you were mad at me for something I said when I was mind-controlled. I couldn’t figure out why after a year you still didn’t trust me fully.” 

Korra shook her head, focusing her attention solely on Asami when she spoke. “‘Sami, I could never punish you, or hold something over your head like that. All it boils down to is my being terrified of losing you. I am so scared of you getting hurt and not being able to protect you. Last year when we separated and you were captured by Guan, I blamed myself for not being able to protect you. I thought I’d lost you, when I had only just found you again after three years of running from my fears.” She rubbed her forehead, “I know it’s no excuse, but it’s the truth. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I hate myself for that.” 

Asami sighed and looked down at Korra’s duffel bag. “Is that all of your clothes from my house?” 

The Avatar nodded. 

Asami winced and a heavy tear slid down her cheek. “I’m so sorry for doing this to you.” Her voice broke, “I know what I said hurt you so much. But I didn’t mean it, Korra. A year’s worth of frustration and anger had built up inside of me, and I needed a minute to process my feelings away from you. She looked at the bag then back to Korra. “Please don’t leave.” 

Korra’s lips parted and she dropped her bag down to the floor, reaching her arms out to hold Asami. 

The taller woman squeezed Korra in her arms, crying into her broad shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Korra.” 

Korra buried her face in the crook of Asami’s neck. “I’m sorry, too. I’d only leave if you wanted me to.” 

Asami planted a hasty, desperate kiss on Korra’s dry lips. Her pulse quickened when Korra climbed onto her lap, kissing her deeply, more urgently. 

Korra’s tongue danced around the surface of her girlfriend’s, kissing her like she did the first time they’d ever made love- sloppily and with desperation. 

Asami’s heart swelled. She smiled and matched Korra’s carnal energy, bucking her hips as she kissed her and slamming Korra’s back into the steering wheel horn. 

The blaring OOOGA of the horn made the two women jump, lips finally separating. 

Korra threw her head back in laughter as Asami cackled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The shorter woman smiled and waved awkwardly at the elderly man walking past with his neck craned and eyes glued to their car. “Someone’s enjoying the show.” 

Asami glanced out the window and snickered before returning her gaze to Korra. She smiled lazily, stroking her girlfriend’s flushed, tear-streaked cheek. “It doesn’t matter how hurt my feelings were. How I snapped at you wasn’t okay. The way my words made you think I was dumping you wasn’t okay, either. I hurt you so bad, when all you’ve ever done is love me so intensely.” 

Korra squeezed her girlfriend’s hands, “what you said did hurt me, because I felt like I’d finally pushed you away for good. My brain is fucked up. I think either someone is going to hurt you and take you away from me, or I’m going to fuck up so bad that you’ll leave me. I was trying so hard to make sure that no one could hurt you that I ended up hurting you myself and betraying your trust, which is something that I cherish and would never want to abuse.” 

The engineer nodded. She ran her hands down Korra’s powerful biceps. “I know that you can punch through walls and move mountains, but I’m strong, too. I want you to trust me to fight alongside you and our friends with bending. I’ve always been able to hold my own.” 

Korra sighed, nodding. “I hate that I made you think this is about bending. It’s not, you’re the strongest person I know. I just get scared. Needing someone so bad is scary. Being in love is scary.”

Asami snorted, “don’t I know it.” She ran her finger gently across Korra’s chest, stopping just over her heart. “That’s how I feel every day being in love with the Avatar. It’s terrifying, you’re right, but we’re a team. We don’t have to keep these feelings to ourselves and go behind each other’s backs to make sure the other person is safe. We can just communicate and come up with a plan together.” 

Korra cupped Asami’s warm cheek in her hand. “I know you’re right. Can we do that going forward? When I feel scared before a mission, I’ll talk it out with you?” 

“Yes, please do.” Asami smiled, “please keep me in the loop about your feelings. I’ll be careful with my words and less reactionary. I won’t assume the worst without talking everything out with you first. And I especially won’t tell you that you’re on your own during a fight. I won’t leave you like that.” 

Korra felt her muscles relax. She leaned her body into Asami’s, dotting her neck with soft kisses. She smelled the cologne on her girlfriend’s cardigan, mixed with a smoky, medicinal boozy scent. “Was Mako able to help?” 

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s hips and reclined their seat back. “Yeah, actually. He made some whiskey tea and we talked. I cried a lot. I think he took your side.” 

The Avatar snorted amusedly, in disbelief that Mako would take her side in this situation. “Why do you say that?” 

“He was making all these faces, and when I told him what I said he looked at me with these huge eyes, and said “fuck.” He told me about the time he pissed you off and you kicked a desk across the room.” 

Korra chuckled, “I did do that.” There was a note of pride in her admission. She smiled like she was fond of the memory. 

Asami tucked Korra’s hair behind her ear, running her thumb over the .40 carat diamond stud in her lobe, a piercing that her girlfriend had drunkenly begged for, and a request that she had drunkenly obliged to. “When he said that, I thought about how you’ve never raised your voice at me. I’m certain I’ve made you angry before, but our experiences of being loved by you are so different.” 

Korra looked down at her hands, a wave of familiar sadness washing over her. “My love for you is different. I can’t even explain it.”

“You don’t have to.” Cupping her cheeks, Asami pulled her into another kiss, this one slower than the last. “I love you.” She whispered between kisses. “So much, baby.” 

Asami’s breath against her lips caused an eruption of heat to settle in a pool between her thighs. “‘Sami, I-” Korra was rendered breathless, “I’m-” She bit down on her lipstick smudged lip, eyes desperately locked on Asami’s.

The engineer grinned, sliding her hand down the front of Korra’s sweatpants. She licked her lip as her fingers teased their way into her underwear. 

Korra’s lip quivered, her body melting into Asami’s as she attempted to stifle her low moans into Asami’s flesh. 

*Mako*

He set the washed mugs upside down on a piece of paper towel to dry. He sighed, reaching into the basket beside his front door for an old pack of cigarettes. He swiped the front of the pack on his pants before grabbing a cigarette and heading out the door. Shutting the door, he lit it with his pinky finger before sucking in a deep breath of toxic smoke. Making his way up the concrete steps, he stopped when he noticed the red Satomobile parked across the street, rhythmically jerking back and forth. He snickered, exhaling a stream of white silk from his nostrils. His hands dropped into his pockets and he turned the corner, walking in the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
